


Twitterfic 12 - AD character x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Brothels, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, arrow kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."A traveling archer stopped by the nearest town and landed himself in the local brothel where you were working."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Twitterfic 12 - AD character x Reader

You'd already had three dicks inside you today, countless fingers, and your jaw was aching a little. A regular day at the brothel, or so you assumed.

You were one of the best in this particular establishment. One of the rare ones that genuinely cared about their clients' pleasure. You felt that you were fulfilling your purpose; making others feel good, even if only for a few minutes while they chased their orgasm. It was a rarity for your clients to show the same kindness, but it wasn't completely unheard of. Luckily for you, one of those types of clients would visit you today.

You were lounging in the main room, chatting with some of the other girls, your madam bustling around making sure both workers and clients were well hydrated.

It's been a couple of hours since anyone new arrived, and that's when he walked in. Door swinging open dramatically, you glance over to the entrance, as you watch as a tall, handsome stranger enter.

An archer, you deduce. He's wearing a dark green tunic, a quiver of arrows tossed over his shoulder, bow in hand His hair is dark and damp from the rain. In the warm glow of the wall lamps, you make out those gentle hazel eyes, scanning the room. Your madam's eyes light up, a giant smile plastered on her face, as she approaches him.

"Welcome, sir archer. May I help you find a companion for the evening?" you hear her ask, while all the girls look on in awe. He's probably the most beautiful man you've ever seen. And you just know he's strong; his arms are clearly toned from drawing back arrows all day. Your cunt clenches at the thought.

He only nods in response to your madam, his eyes meeting hers, gracing her with a soft smile. She quickly loops her arm in his and drags him further into the room.

He takes a few moments while your madam guides him, regarding each of the girls equally, his soft smile still present on his face. And then he sees you. And it's as if he's stumbled upon the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

His smile fades, his jaw drops open a little, and his eyes widen. He freezes in front of you, his eyes roaming over your body. You feel yourself blushing. You're used to people looking at you with desire, given your line of work, but this time it's different. Heat pools in your belly, excited by the possibilities of an evening with this particular man.

He holds out his hand, and you take it, rising to your feet. You smile at him, and gracefully lead him to one of the back rooms. Your heart is pounding in your chest. Mentally, you try to calm yourself, reminding yourself to breathe.

You let go of his hand when you've led him to the middle of the room, and go to close the door. You turn back to him, and find his eyes are fixed to you once again. You actually feel a little nervous; not that you think he's a danger to you, but he does have a certain intensity.

You walk over to him and lift the quiver of arrows off of him, placing them gently against the wall. You can't help but admire the craftsmanship, the pretty brown and white feathers on the fletching. He catches you looking.

"I make them myself," he says, his voice silky smooth and deep. You clench again. Strong arms and good with his hands? Warmth spreads through your core. You're suddenly desperate for this man. But you try and maintain your cool. You smile sweetly at him.

Then he seems to have a wicked idea. His eyes wide and a grin gracing his face. "Would you like a... Demonstration?"

"A... Demonstration, sir?" you ask, curiosity piqued.

He walks over to the arrows, pulls one out, and starts to place it against his bow.

"Stand against that wall, and don't move," he commands, sending heat rushing through your body. You oblige, again feeling a little nervous, but deciding to trust him.

"Spread your legs, and then I need you to keep still for me..." his voice trailing off as he starts to focus, to line up his shot... Between your thighs.

You're sure your heart is going to burst through your chest. Your pupils dilating, your breath shallow and shaky. But still, you choose to trust him. Gathering the hem of your dress, you lift it up and hold it at the very top of your thighs, and then you part them.

He's patient, making sure you're ready, before he sets loose the arrow...

Fuck. You gasp as the arrow is buried in the wall between your legs, so very close to your now dripping cunt. Your eyes wide as he makes his way over to you. He brings his body achingly close to yours, electricity sparking between you. He rests one bracer-adorned arm on the wall, while his other reaches down and plucks the arrow from between your legs. He then drops to his knees, throwing the arrow to one side, and slides his palms up your thighs.

Your hands still desperately grasping at your dress, you watch as he licks a hot stripe up one thigh, his mouth so close to your pussy, you feel yourself start to shake at the contact.

His large, strong hands move to your hips, pinning you against the wall, and  
before you know it, his tongue is teasing your folds. A gasp escapes from your lips, this certainly is a rarity from a client. They usually barely kissed you, let alone place their mouths on your most intimate areas.

His tongue continues exploring, running over your clit, briefly circling, before dipping back down to your entrance.

You want to keep your gaze on him, this beautiful man between your legs, but you can't help rolling your head back in pleasure. Eyes closed, focused on the way his tongue parts you, tastes you desperately. His tongue covered in your arousal, he's back on your clit, applying more pressure now. One of your hands instinctively reach out to him, lacing your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

His movements are quicker now, your hips and legs begin to shake, and his grip on your hips becomes more firm.

His firm hold, his relentless tongue, the memory of the arrow between your legs flashing in your mind... It pushes you over the edge. Your orgasm explodes inside you, cum seeping down your thighs, he works you through the bliss.

Once your breathing returns to a normal pattern, he stands up, towering over you once more. His eyes wide with desire still. He leans down and kisses you, slipping his tongue between your lips, and you taste yourself on him. You moan into the kiss, relaxing against him.

He pulls back, eyes roaming over your flushed face, and smiles.

"Care for another demonstration?"


End file.
